jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Influencias de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en la cultura de internet
Ver también: ''Lista de referencias culturales en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; Lista de influencias culturales e inspiraciones basadas en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure En este artículo describe el impacto en la cultura de internet obtenida por ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, presentando contenidos creados por fans, incluyendo parodias, memes y otros homenajes. ''Serie Resumida'' Las series resumidas son un subgénero de vídeos parodia que consisten en narrar una versión condensada de multimedias populares que a menudo se burlan de las premisas y tramas defectuosas o no convencionales que se encuentran en dichas multimedias. Las parodias resumidas son especialmente populares entre los dibujos animados y series de anime, debido a su naturaleza simplista y doblaje fácil. The JJBA Abridged Series es una parodia creada por Antfish, utilizando escenas de la serie OVA (con muchísimas ediciones) y su propio equipo de actores de voz. La serie parodiza a la Parte 3 pero tiene referencias hacia la Parte 2, Parte 4, Parte 5 y Parte 6 y Parte 8 así también. Antfish también inició la producción de la versión resumida de la Parte 1: Phantom Blood de la adaptación anime. Esta serie resumida es muy popular entre los fans por su humor ridículo y la personificación de los personajes. Actualmente, la parodia JJBA Abridged sobre la adaptación anime de la Parte 4 está siendo producida por Weeaboss. AMV 'MAD' thumb|335 px Los vídeos MAD son AMV representando secuencias de introducción (openings) y secuencias de cierre (endings) para cada parte del manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Otros vídeos relacionados con JoJo's Bizarre Adventure del mismo autor presentan intros para la serie completa. Estos vídeos están actualmente disponibles en YouTube. 'Space Jam mashups' "Space Jam" de Quad City DJ's ha sido remixado como tema de apertura para más de una serie anime de JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure; también presentando fluyentes del rostro de Charles Barkley. *Slamon Technique: B-Ball Orange Overdrive: Barkley's Bizarre Adventure - Quad City DJs vs TOMMY *Bloody Slam: Quad City DJs vs Coda *Slamabout: Quad City DJ's vs. Yes *Slam Proud - Barkley's Bizarre Adventure: SlamDunk Crusaders OP *~end of THE TIME OUT~ Barkley's Bizarre Adventure: SlamDunk Crusaders "Slamgypt Hen" *Crazy Noisy Bizarre Slam - Barkley's Bizarre Adventure: Hoop is Undunkable OP *I Dunk You - Quad City DJ's vs Savage Garden Memes Un meme de internet es un concepto que se transmite de persona a persona a través de internet. Los memes destacados a continuación se derivan específicamente de conceptos presentes en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. 'Even Speedwagon is afraid!' :Even Speedwagon Is Afraid! en ''Know Your Meme thumb Un meme de ''Phantom Blood relativo al asustado Robert E. O. Speedwagon boqueando/gritando de miedo ante el recién vampirizado Dio Brando. Esta dialogo es ya sea narrado o pensado por Jonathan Joestar, destacando el temor de Speedwagon, mientras que la viñeta de la escena se enfoca en él; tal vez porque generalmente se le caracteriza por ser muy robusto y/o perceptivo. Debido a la naturaleza bastante obvia de esa declaración, se ha convertido en un meme en lo que respecta a los personajes de anime que expresan miedo o nerviosismo temeroso. Even-Speedwagon-is-afraid-YunoGasai.jpg Even-Speedwagon-is-afraid-Naruto-Tobi-reveals.jpg 'Poses de JoJo' : JoJo's Pose (ジョジョ立ち) en Know Your Meme La ilustraciones de Hirohiko Araki se destacan por retratar con frecuencia a sus personajes posando en poses demasiado dramáticas. Esto ha llevado a los fans a copiar las poses y publicarlas en línea. 'mudah.swf' "mudah.swf", utilizando representaciones stick figure de Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Bucciarati, Narancia Ghirga, Jotaro Kujo y Dio Brando y sus Stands en acción, representa un homenaje seminal a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Esta animación flash utiliza recursos de audio procedentes de los videojuegos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ōgon no Kaze (PS2) y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PSX/DC). mudah.swf fue creado por el usuario japonés "qwerqwer1234". La pagina web del usuario se encuentra desaparecida actualmente, pero un hilo archivado de 2ch.net que data de julio de 2003 enlaza de regreso a ese sitio web, en un hilo que recopila diferentes tipos de animaciones flash.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/za-warudo-wryyyyy ZA WARUDO / WRYYYYYYYY : ZA WARUDO / WRYYYYYYYY en Know Your Meme mudah.swf inspiró uno de los memes más reconocidos de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; basado en los movimientos que Dio puede realizar en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Esta combinación comienza con Dio usando a The World para detener el tiempo. De allí lanza numerosos cuchillos contra el adversario, suelta una aplanadora mecánica sobre ellos, y lo remata con su alarido vampiro característico, WRYYYYYYYYYY. Garfield-za-warudo.jpg|Versión Garfield del meme Za Warudo. Dio pirate.jpg|Una parodia del ataque de Dio con Pop-up Pirate. 'How many breads have you eaten in your life?' : How Many Breads Have You Eaten In Your Life? en Know Your Meme thumb Esta respuesta de Dio a Zeppeli en Phantom Blood se ha convertido en un meme propio; el meme en cuestión es la respuesta de Dio a Zeppeli cuando se le preguntó sobre el número de personas que mató para poder sanar las heridas desde su última pelea contra Jonathan. Dio responde cuestionando si Zeppeli recuerda cuántos panes ha comido durante toda su vida, comparando ambas como si fueran la misma cosa.YouTube - How many breads have you eaten in your life? El intercambio, así como la furiosa reacción de Zeppeli es la razón por la cual la escena es tan bien reconocida como un meme. Remilia's-sucked-people.png|En Touhou Project, este dialogo apareció referenciado. How_many_teleported_breads.png|Una versión con Soldier y Engineer de Team Fortress 2. 'This is the taste of a liar' : This is the taste of a liar en Know Your Meme thumb Bruno Bucciarati comprueba si Giorno Giovanna está mintiendo acerca de lo que le sucedió a Namidame no Luca y cuando Giorno empieza a sudar, al momento en que se le entrega el globo ocular de Luca, Bruno lame inmediatamente el sudor de la cara de Giorno y detecta que está mintiendo debido a que según dice "el sudor de un mentiroso sabe dulce". Dicho momento es particularmente notable entre los fans por ser uno de los muchos momentos de la serie percibidos de una manera homoerótica. Taste_of_Spy_meme.jpg|Taste of a Spy. En Team Fortress, el personaje Spy se puede disfrazar de cualquier personaje del otro equipo. Spongebob Taste of a Liar.jpg|Bob Esponja 'Taste of a Liar'. Taste-of-a-deer.png|Una versión emparejada con una fotografía de venados. 'ORAORAORA / MUDAMUDAMUDA' En JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, los personajes y sus Stands (por lo general los protagonistas) a menudo pronuncian gritos de batalla, junto con un bombardeo de puñetazos rápidos durante las peleas. Los dos más populares son los característicos ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA del Star Platinum de Jotaro y MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA de Dio. Si bien este tipo de grito de guerra puede haber sido inspirado por el grito de batalla de Kenshirō en Hokuto no Ken, muchos vídeos de fans se han generado en referencia al enfrentamiento entre Star Platinum y The World. Algunos fans que a menudo se reúnen en grupos grandes, suelen dividirse en dos lados enfrentados entre sí; un lado comienza a exclamar "ORA" mientras lanzan puñetazos en el aire rápidamente, y el otro hace lo mismo pero al grito de "MUDA". 'Duwang' : Duwang en Know Your Meme De todos los memes en línea, una de las más conocidos e infames de todos estos se encuentran las scanlations Duwang. Un grupo de estudiantes chinos debían hacer un proyecto para su clase de inglés, por lo que decidieron hacer una traducción de la Parte 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Esas scanlations resultaron increíblemente inexactas, muy mal editadas y de baja calidad en general, hasta el punto de que esos alumnos en realidad terminaron reprobando esa asignatura, pero durante muchos años, fue la única traducción de la Parte 4 que circulaba en internet. Debido a esto, las traducciones han adquirido carácter memético y recibieron el nombre de "Duwang", ya que era la pronunciación china de la ciudad de Morioh utilizada en esas traducciones. Algunas de las frases fallidas más famosas de las traducciones Duwang incluyen: * "What a beautiful Duwang! *chew* There must be no other place as pretty as this town. This feels like a picnic". (¡Qué hermoso Duwang! *mastica* No debe haber ningún otro lugar tan bonito como este pueblo. Este siente como un picnic) -Yoshikage Kira * "Get a feeling so complicated... (Obtener una sensación tan complicado...) -Koichi Hirose * "Never heard your voice before. Who are you? Who in FACE are you?" (Nunca escuche tu voz antes. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién en CARA eres tú?) -Jotaro Kujo * "Are you okay reatard? I am wood" ''(¿Estás bien reatrasado? Yo soy madera) -Surface, imitando a Josuke * "''That is a beautiful watch you got there. But there is something more evil than your watch. IT'S YOUR FACE!" (Ese es un hermoso reloj que tienes ahí. Pero hay algo más malvado que tu reloj. ¡ES TU CARA!) -Jotaro Kujo * "ABAJ" - Un símbolo hanzi chino recurrente del mismo equipo, 啊, se suele utilizar ya sea como una expresión de shock o sorpresa, o el chino equivalente al grito de combate estilo 'DORARARARARA'. Estos fans malinterpretaron el hanzi como las letras en inglés 'A', 'B' y 'J' que forman la palabra 'ABAJ', que desde entonces se ha convertido también en un meme. 'Daga kotowaru' : , alternativamente: However I refuse thumb Respuesta negativa de Rohan Kishibe a Highway Star, cuando éste le exigía que Rohan atrajera a Josuke hacia una emboscada. Rohan simplemente responde con este dialogo, así como una afirmación de que a él le gusta decir "NO" a las personas arrogantes. Este dialogo y el panel de la reacción de Rohan se han convertido en un meme entre el fandom japonés de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y se ha parodiado varias veces. However-I-refuse-Miku-Hatsune.jpg|'Daga kotowaru' Miku Hatsune However-I-refuse-Yotsuba-Koiwai.png|'Daga kotowaru' Yotsuba Koiwai Daga-kotowaru-Cosmog.jpg|'Daga kotowaru' Cosmog 'It just works (King Crimson)' Debido a la dificultad popular entre explicar brevemente el mecanismo del Stand King Crimson de Diavolo, una explicación popular es "It just works" ("simplemente funciona"; derivado posiblemente de un lema usado por Apple Inc.). 'Awaken, my masters!' : Alternativamente: : Awaken, My Masters! en Know Your Meme thumb Dialogo pronunciado por Wamuu justo antes de que despierte a los otros dos Hombres del Pilar. Entre otras razones, este dialogo y el momento en que se menciona son populares debido a la extraña pose que Wamuu realiza al despertar a Kars y Esidisi.YouTube - AWAKEN MY MASTERS!!! Awaken-my-masters-Battletoads.jpg|Awaken 'Battletoads' Awaken-my-masters-Pepe.jpg|Awaken 'Pepe' 'It Was Me, Dio!' : It Was Me, Dio! en Know Your Meme thumb Provocado debido a una de las primeras escenas en Phantom Blood donde Dio roba el primer beso de Erina Pendleton y se jacta de ello con el fin de enojar aún más a Jonathan, la escena se hizo notable como un meme después del estreno de la serie anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation.YouTube - It was me, Dio! It-Was-Me-Dio-waifu.jpg It-Was-Me-Dio-Pearl.png It-Was-Me-Dio-PS3.jpg 'Rero Rero' :Rero Rero (レロレロ) en Know Your Meme thumb Este meme surge de las escenas donde ambos Noriaki Kakyoin y antes Rubber Soul (personificando a Kakyoin) juguetean con una cereza en su boca usando su lengua, siendo Rero Rero (レロレロ) el sonido que emite mientras lo hace. Demás esta decir que dichas escenas tan bizarras resultaron fácilmente memorables entre el fandom. ReroReroRohan.gif|Rero Rero Rohan ReroReroPucci.jpg|Rero Rero Pucci Hirohiko Araki Junto con sus ilustraciones y estilo, el propio Hirohiko Araki es una fuente de humor, tanto por su aspecto y la temática extravagante de sus obras. 'Estilo' Los fans continúan parodiando así como trabajando en homenajes serios imitando el estilo artístico único de Araki. Terra-Kefka-FFVI-Araki-stile.jpg|Terra Branford y Kefka Palazzo de Final Fantasy VI. Midna-Link-Zelda-Twilight-Princess-Araki-stile.jpg|Midna y Link de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Miku-Hatsune-Vocaloid-Araki-stile.jpg|Miku Hatsune de VOCALOID. Son-Goku-Araki-style.png|Son Goku de Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z. 'Conceptos bizarros de Araki' Los elementos del argumento y los mecanismos propios y desvíos creados por los ataques de los Stands en ocasiones se vuelven excesivamente extravagantes o muy poco probables. Algunas imágenes macro como las de aquí abajo a continuación suelen reflejar esta observación. Araki_on_jojo.png|Una broma acerca de las ideas bizarras de Araki. Aliens_Araki.jpg|El meme 'Aliens' común. 'Edad de Araki' thumb Inspirado en parte por la imagen que aparece aquí, se ha observado que Araki aparece inusualmente saludable y joven. Se sugiere en tono de broma que en algunas fotos recientes casi parece haber envejecido al revés, y que al igual que algunos de sus personajes, el podría ser un vampiro. Otros *La escena en la que Esidisi se apropia del truco 'Tú siguiente frase será...' de Joseph Joestar es representada en un banner de 4chan.org. center Véase también *Lista de influencias culturales e inspiraciones basadas en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Lista de referencias culturales en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Referencias Categoría:Listas